


Such a damn tease

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [8]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blushing Moira, Emma is a tease, F/F, Lesbianssss, Moira/Emma will be in all my AUs now, Oral Sex, Smut, be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira finds out that Emma is such a damn tease.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a damn tease

**Author's Note:**

> Wowow a fic that ISN'T Cherik??? Woooaahhh. So yeah, here's some Moira/Emma in my Modern AU oh and here’s some smut. This takes place after the Monopoly night one, as explained. So they basically just graduated.

Moira hadn't expected for Monopoly night to end like this.

 

They were all outside watching Logan and Scott make out against a tree. Tony was videotaping, Steve was trying to contain his laughter, Erik was egging them on, and Charles and Emma were using their telepathy on the two. Moira, however, was quickly getting bored.

 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Emma asked her as she took a break. "Getting bored already?" Moira felt herself blush as Emma sat beside her on the bench, sitting closely. Emma smirked and lazily tapped her fingers against her thigh.

 

"I suppose it is getting late," Emma murmured. "As a fellow friend, I must offer to take you home." Moira's eyebrows went up as she tried to come up with a response. Emma just laughed and got up to tell the others that they were leaving. They said their goodbyes and Emma was soon dragging Moira to her car.

 

"Wh-what about my car?" Moira stammered. Emma shrugged, her hand pressed on the lowest part of Moira's back, dangerously close to off limits territory.

 

"We can get it next time," Emma replied. Moira tried not to dwell on how Emma had said "we" and not "you." They got into Emma's car, white just like everything else she owned.

 

"That was a fun thing to do, huh?" Emma asked once they were on the road, her voice sultry. _Not as fun as doing you would be,_ Moira thought. She tensed as she reminded herself that Emma was a _telepath._ If Emma heard though, she made no indication.

 

"You know," Emma said. "Your hair and my bed pillow are perfectly color coordinated." Moira's eyes widened as she realized what Emma was saying.

 

"I'm surprised your pillow isn't white," Moira quipped, trying to dodge the statement. Emma laughed and looked at Moira as she stopped at a red light. Her eyes made it's way down to Moira's skirt.

 

She reached a hand out and rubbed her thumb against a scar that could be seen just under the hem of Moira’s skirt. Emma hummed, "How did you get this?" Moira could feel her face heat up as Emma continued to touch her.

 

"I, um," Moira tried to reply. The light turned green and Emma resumed driving, removing her hand from Moira's thigh. Moira would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

 

"I got it from a cooking accident," Moira answered. Emma smiled in acknowledgement, her eyes focused on the road.

 

"Do you mind staying at my place tonight?" Emma asked innocently. "It'll help save on gas." Moira could only manage a small nod. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, a tight coil of heat pooling down to her stomach and below.

 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Emma asked. "Is it too hot in here?" Moira gritted her teeth and shook her head quickly. Emma smiled, the small quirk of her mouth indicating that she was teasing. Foreplay, Moira realized. Of course that was Emma's seduction technique.

 

Emma was always sly, putting all of her words into her motions. And then in the instances that she did talk, she was such a damn tease. Playful and clever, always able to get her prey. Moira sat still, telling herself to not let Emma win. She wouldn't jump across and kiss Emma and tangle her fingers into her blonde hair. No, not yet anyway.

 

It took every ounce of Moira not to do just that to Emma as they made their way to her apartment. Emma's hand was placed on Moira's lower backside again, her fingers ghosting over Moira's rear. When Emma opened the door, Moira couldn't stand it any longer. Before the door could even be properly closed, Moira had shoved Emma up the wall, kissing her violently. Emma smiled and placed her hands on Moira's hips as Moira placed her own on Emma's face.

 

"Needy, needy," Emma breathed as they broke apart for air. Moira had been wanting to do that since their third year in college together. Emma seemed to have gotten the message and put her hands down Moira's skirt. Her fingers explored and pressed on Moira's opening, her underwear immediately becoming wet. Moira gasped and melted into the touch.

 

Moira leaned in and kissed at Emma's neck, licking and sucking at any skin she could find. Emma pulled her hand out of Moira's skirt and hissed as Moira slipped a hand under Emma's shirt.

 

Moira then kneeled and pulled Emma's skirt and panties down and took it off with one motion. Emma wrapped her fingers around Moira's head, anticipating what was to come. She could feel Moira's hot breath against her cool and exposed skin.

 

Moira then grabbed Emma's leg and gently placed it over her shoulder. She moved forward and tentatively licked at Emma's folds. Emma's breath hitched and her grip on Moira tightened, urging her to do more. Want and need filled Emma, making her arch up slightly for Moira.

 

Moira greedily licked again and took hold of Emma's hips. She let her tongue swipe over Emma. Emma moaned and Moira only felt the need to do more. She flicked her tongue and Emma gasped.

 

"You _fucker_ ," Emma hissed. Moira grinned and went down on Emma again, her tongue teasing its way further in. She then pulled back and rose to her feet, making Emma let out a whine of protest. Moira was then kissing Emma again, their tongues clashing fiercely.

 

Two women who were used to dominance, finally meeting their match. Emma lifted Moira's shirt as they kissed, her hand feeling for Moira's breasts. They moaned into the kiss and Emma's other hand played with the garter of Moira's skirt and underwear before tugging them down. They moved against each other, trying to get as much skin as possible.

 

"E-Emma," Moira moaned. Emma bit Moira's lips softly, swallowing the moan. The two fit so perfectly against each other, almost as if they were melded together. They both cried out wantonly as they came. Moira slumped against Emma, both of them breathing erratically.

 

Emma chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Moira's ear. "Maybe next time we can make it to the bed and take off all of our clothes," she said. Moira smiled and shifted so that she could kiss Emma again.

 

"So, are we...?" Moira asked once they pulled away. Emma arched an eyebrow.

 

"Together?" Emma supplied. Moira nodded. Thank goodness Emma was a telepath, because Moira really could not comprehend proper speech at the moment. "Only if you want to, sweetie."

 

Moira nodded and pressed her forehead against Emma's. "Y-Yeah, I-I'd want that."

 

No, Moira hadn’t expected Monopoly night to end like this at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An honorable mention here to my lovely friend Sapphire Queen who also recently wrote an Emma/Moira fic that has much better smut than this. Link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2058621
> 
> And damn, this took such a long time to write.


End file.
